degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 6
Kill Your Heroes Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants were in an all out war in tranquilizing their teammates. It was awesome. Topher and Sammy's romance almost sank like the Titanic due to Amy's scheming, speaking of she's convinced everyone in Annie's alliance to possibly join her. Xavier got suspicious about the anonymous note that Team Victoria recieved. And Team Bylot won thanks to Lizzy, speaking of the note, Team Victoria had to get Bridgette out of the game. And Kieran joined. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Dani: (Wakes up in a mysterious household) ''That explains why my sleep is better. ''(Topher wakes up as Sammy greets him by putting her arms around him) Sammy: Damn put a shirt on, you're too sexy. Topher: Can't it wait? I just got up. Sammy: Okay, 5 more minutes. (Ash wakes up rudely as she hears singing in the distance) Ash: WHAT. THE. FUCK. Xavier: Enter the dragon. Yazzy: And it's name is Ash. Ash: KIERAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR TEAM DOING HERE?! Kieran: My team? We all woke up because Geoff wouldn't stop going on about some girl Bridgette. Ash: Geoff. Can. You. Not. Sing? WHEN I AM TRYING TO GET SOME GODDAMN SLEEP?! Geoff: How can I not? She got eliminated. Ash: Sorry. My team was blackmailed and Xavier is already suspicious over it. Ash: I know. Dumb move telling the other team but what if they get targeted? ' Dani: Still never suspected this to happen. Xavier: Time to investegate before Chris interrupts again. Trent: May wanna wait. Chris: Morning contestants. Jasmine: Ok where the fuck are we? Yazzy: Btw the other team slept here too?! Topher: I'm not complaining. ''(Sammy laughs a little as Topher winks at her) Kieran: Awwww. Chris: Ok I'm not sure what's the most annoying thing to happen on this show.......... Duncan be in a love triangle with Gwen and Courtney, Gwen being snarky with me, Courtney, Heather, Yazzy being snarky with me, Geoff and Bridgette all over the place, Geoff whining over Bridgette, Sierra, Alejandro and Heather + Mike and Zoey in the All Stars Finale, Trent's romances, Kieran's fanboyness, Yazzy being extra snarky with me, Xavier's suspicion or Topher and Samey's romance. (Everyone gets offended) Yazzy: (As Topher gets pissed and approaches Chris) ''You mentioned me twice and oh I have my excuse from when you did to me like you did to Gwen bruh even given you hosting this show and all. Topher: Call her Samey one more fucking time and I will end you. Ash: Not now. Chris: Your challenge for today is to try and scare the opposing team out of this house as best as you can. Amy: I'm surprised nobody left in Lizzy's prescence. Chris: Team with the most members remaining wins. And gets to stay here for the rest of the season. ''(As the teams settle, Yazzy joins Topher and Sammy on the couch while filing her nails) Ash: So maybe not scare but kick out? Trent: That was my guesstimation. Yazzy: You know my friend irl said she was in love with you. Trent: Sorry for her. We're too comitted. (Yazzy smiles at Trent) Yazzy: She also claims that Topher's a mama's boy. Topher: Dude! Yazzy: And that Sammy was the bitchy twin and she - - my friend not Sammy -- is in love with Duncan. (Sammy gasps while Lizzy halts in anger as she is about to leave wth iher team) Lizzy: Does a bitch wanna fight irl? And she clearly has not been watching the show on those other 2 innacuracies. Kieran: ''(Pops up behind the couch) ''Hello friends! Ash: Kiery! Wrong team. Kieran: I can't help it. I needed - - Yazzy: ''(Pushes Kieran into Lizzy's arms) ''Say a sample of the Sampher and that's the last sight of them you'll get. '''Ash: Nope Yazzy's the dragon. Dani: The other team knows about the note? Xavier: Cody did, considering he's with Jo who got booted out before Bridgette. Ash: Oops I revealed something to Geoff while he was crying over Bridgette. Katie: How do we scare out the other team? Lizzy: Easy. Amy's prescence. Amy: Cheapshot. Lizzy: I don't fucking care! I won the season before you, your sister and company came along! So I'm one of the baddest bitches on this team. Annie: Lizzy we get it for fuck's sakes! Can you not brag?! Lizzy: In a way I kinda have my bragging rights. You'd be blind to disagree that I'm not a bad bitch. It's one of the many reasons why Dizzy is perfection! TEEHEEHEE! LeShawna: What's this about an anonymous note? Geoff: Dude it's targetted the other team like Bridgette. Cody: And Joanna! LeShawna: Where'd you find this from? Cody: I knew since I overheard Xavier. Geoff: And Ash kinda blabbed it out. LeShawna: Damn this got sketchy fast. Ash: I'm sorry! This could be dangerous for them too! Dani: What's dangerous is that we got this threat ever since they started winning and we began losing! Ash: I - - how was I supposed to know?! I'M not the one who found out from Cody. THAT WAS BEFORE I TOLD GEOFF OMG! Topher: Whoa ladies chill. Dani: Okay yeah chill since Topher the tool is on the job. Xavier: Uh-oh. Tyler: It's about to break out. Topher: Can you fucking not? Dani: No! BESIDES WE ARE ALL BEING FUCKING THREATENED! Topher: Like I don't know that. Dani: Oh goody you know you want a cookie or another million kisses from Sammy? Oh wait maybe you'd tra - - Topher: Don't you DARE Dani! Dani: BUT I WILL! Yazzy: (Separating Dani and Topher) ''Okay enough! This was entertaining now it's not since we have a challenge to win. I really wanna stay in this house since I love bitchin' houses! Dani: Okay fine. Topher: Okay then. '''Topher: I know what Dani was gonna say. It's not true. ' (Lindsay and LeShawna are seen talking while Jasmine and Sammy are sneaking around as Jasmine turns the lights out) '' LeShawna: What? Lindsay: Ok! I'm really really scared now! ''(They start running and screaming out the house as Jasmine and Sammy laugh) Dani: And goes 2. Annie: Aha Amy! Amy: Oh hello there Annie. Annie: Save it you little bitch! You're stealing my alliance members - - excluding LeShawna - - from me! HOW?! Nobody likes you! Amy: Maybe maybe not. But I promised them finals. Amy: Oh my gag as if. Annie: I'm still surprised you're in this game. I'll have you eliminated tonight for how you got Cam out, Anne Maria and just overall being a bitch. (Amy slaps Annie) Amy: You wanna go? (Annie and Amy start fighting) Lizzy: AISLING! Ash: Yes Lizzy? Lizzy: All Time Low is outside and Alex Gaskarths wants to sign you! Ash: WHAT?! (Ash dashes out the house) Ash: OH ALEX GASKARTHS?! UGH! Ash: WHHHHY?!!!!!!! Lizzy is so DEAD!!!! Kieran: Alex Gaskarths is here?! Lizzy: NO DUMBASS! That was a ploy to get Ash out this bitchin' house! Kieran: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN THEN! One does not joke about ATL! Katie: Can you guys not argue?! It's one thing 4 people almost killed one another in here! Dani: Or maybe just 1 killing one of those 3. Katie: No you can't kill him! Topher: But I'm held against my will since we got into one of the most heated of arguments this seasons had so far. Dani: Exactly! He has no choice now. (Katie takes another step forward until Dani has out a knife pointed at Topher then points it at Katie) '' Dani: Another step and you both get it. Or I don't know all of you. ''( Dani pushes Topher to the floor with her knife Katie, Lizzy and Kieran leave the house) Ash: I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU LIZZY! Lizzy: I wanted us to win. Ash: Ok maybe next time I'll call for you to have a brawl with Taylor Swift. Dani: Aha! On the floor! Yazzy: You're gonna kill me?! I - -. (Annie and Amy come out the room from fighting and gasp at the sight of Dani and the knife and they flee out the house then Geoff and Cody also get scared at the sight) Dani: We just HAD to get our streak back. Even if that means this knife. ' Yazzy: Hold up. Did we win? Alejandro: No. I'm still here. Dani: Who on our team left? Yazzy: Ash and Xavvy. Dani: Dammit Xavvy. Alejandro: If you leave we can go to the finals together. '''Yazzy: Ugh, fuck you Alejandro. However we were both in the finals of our first respective seasons. ' Yazzy: I have a better idea. We both be the more respectable competitor and leave at the same time. Alejandro: Not my style Yazzy. '''Yazzy: And onto the drastic measures. (Yazzy motions to Dani) Dani: But come one you both oughta do it for the finals. Plus you're one of the most complex contestants on the show, even Heather's admitted it and if I recall you 2 love one another. Yazzy: After you. Alejandro: No after you. (They leave at the same time) Dani: Fuck ........ Chris: And Team Victoria wins! Dani: HAHAHA YES! (Dani and Xavier hug) Xavier: Dani ......... knife. Dani: (As she drops it) ''Oops. '''Dani: As if I'd really do that to anyone here.' Topher: Enjoy the tree cabin. Amy: Better than a cave Talking Dead. Topher: You're still a bitch. Dani: I guess that's 2 of us. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: When I call you up. You are safe from elimination. Annie, Amy. (Annie glares as Amy recieves a marshmallow) Chris: Cody, Kieran, Lizzy, Geoff, Katie ............. LeShawna. Kieran: I'm safe! YAY! LeShawna: Whoo thank god! Chris: And the last person safe is. Alejandro! Lindsay: ''(Gasp) ''NOOOO! He. Left. Last! Geoff: True but you left first a long with LeShawna and you're a likeabile competitor in the game which is a threat. Annie: ''(As Lindsay leaves) ''What does likability have to do with this? Chris: Nothing! Now stop hogging the spotlight. Annie: Jesus Christ. Chris: Will Annie take down Amy? Who will be next out the game? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Category:Blog posts